oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
French Fries
}} French Fries is the 3rd episode of Season 1. Oggy makes french fries. Plot Oggy is making french fries in which he reads from a cookbook. The cockroaches came out of the kitchen socket and go down the floor via broomstick. Using the potato peel as stairs, they climb up to see what Oggy is doing. He was putting the peeled potatoes in a potato slicer. Dee Dee, in excitement, wanted to eat the potatoes and rushed to it, bringing Joey and Marky with him. Dee Dee was biting a potato but Oggy used the potato slicer and they got all sliced into fries. Now, Oggy puts the uncooked fries into the fryer. Marky, Dee Dee, and Joey climb on top of each other so that Joey can get the fries. Oggy turns a stove switch, letting out gas. Marky smells something and blames it on Dee Dee, which he denies. Oggy lights the stove, leaving the three burned and Joey almost eating only one fry and fainted. When Oggy was enjoying his homemade french fries, while watching French cooking, the cockroaches steal the table and the plate full of french fries. Oggy chases the cockroaches but ended up with Joey putting the hot sauce to Oggy's mouth. Oggy went to the kitchen to cool his mouth: Sink for water, fridge for a ton of ice, and a fan for cooling. After that, Oggy prepared to fight to get back his fries. While Dee Dee was eating the fries, they stumbled upon different ingredients. Joey opened a bottle of oil, Marky was licking a butter and Oggy came when he opened the door and revealing his silhouette but the door smashed on him. Then it was opened again and Oggy was hurt without wearing a shading agent. Then Joey brings the bottle of oil which Oggy trips out of his house, then goes outside and lands on the electrical wires. Then the wires electrocuted him as he turns into a roasted chicken. Marky was laughing on what happened to Oggy. Then when Oggy is hitting him with his flyswatter, it didn't work because he's very thin like a fry. It didn't squish him, not even a scratch. So he ran away as Oggy chases him. And when they're on the ceiling, Marky warned Oggy that he will fall. Then he landed onto his potato slicer after Joey placed it below him. And as he removed it after he stands up, his head was possibly molded into french fry strips as Dee Dee carries a plate of fries while he was eating them. Oggy uses his vacuum machine to avoid the french fries to be stolen, but instead the french fries go right off at the hole, making the french fries goes out, Marky was carrying a plate and fill them with french fries, but Oggy tilts his head back and eats them all. Then while he's doing it, Joey puts an anvil in front of him. And as he eats it, his bottom skin part rips off. He wears his vacuum as he gets his bottom skin part back from the anvil. Next, Joey and Marky are stomping on butter like ice skates, and they jump out and pick up a spoon and a knife. Then, while Oggy is chasing Dee Dee, Joey hits him as he screams, bounces as Marky hits him as he bounces all over the kitchen, causing the cabinet of plates to fall. Oggy came to pick up the plates, Dee Dee stumbled on the top of the stairs, not wanting to die. But his fate for fries led him to fall down the stairs. As Oggy was trying to put the plates down, he stumbled on Joey on a skateboard. The chinaware he was carrying, cracked. Then the cockroaches got away as they carry him to the hospital. The worst thing is that Oggy's kitchen was a mess. Then when the cockroaches take Dee Dee away, a truck labeled French Fries approaches and stumbles off, due to roach gang. The truck crashes with Oggy's house, when Oggy was going to eat one left fry, the truck crashes in, and then the kitchen fills up with French fries. Oggy didn't seem satisfied with this, as he knows cooking as the episode ends. Gallery French Fries 1.png|Oggy preparing potatoes. French Fries 2.png|The Cockroaches abscond with the fries with Oggy in pursuit. French Fries 3.png|Oggy about to chase after Marky. Same.PNG|Oggy in the ceiling Note: That scene is really the same as pilot French Fries 4.png|Dee Dee unable to resist the allure of the last fry. Video References es:Papas Fritas pt-br:Batatas Fritas Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)